


Oops

by aiwritingfic



Series: Let's Five [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Kouyou is a very even-tempered man almost all the time.  Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> Sherri asked for "5 times that Touya Kouyou almost lost his temper." Try as I might, I could only think of one. *winces*

It had been a long, drawn-out, drag-down, game of Netgo. They were in yose--at last!--and it was close. His opponent would place a stone and take the advantage, but with Kouyou's next stone, he would reclaim it. He was, however, slowly setting a trap, waiting for his opponent...

... to place a stone--right there!--at 3-14. 

Kouyou smiled and allowed himself the luxury of a quick mental distraction. He tuned in to the sounds coming from the kitchen, where Akira was talking to someone. Something about a microwave. Wait, hadn’t Akiko said something about the microwave malfunctioning? But no, there was a Post-it note on the microwave. Kouyou had put it there himself.

Just then, he heard the microwave door close, and foreboding gripped his heart. “Stop!” he said, standing up. 

Someone pressed a button. Beep, went the microwave. Then Kouyou heard a sharp "clack". 

All the lights in the house flicked off. The computer screen went blank. 

As Touya Kouyou stared at the blank screen, from the kitchen, he heard Shindou Hikaru say, "Oops."


End file.
